Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e
, abbreviated as or more commonly, its alternative romanization, 'You-Zitsu, is a light novel series written by Shōgo Kinugasa and illustrated by Tomoseshunsaku. Sinopse Kiyotaka Ayanokōji has enrolled at Advanced Nurturing High School, where it's said that 100% of students go on to college or find employment. But he ends up in class 1-D, which is full of all the school's problem children. What's more, every month, the school awards students points with a cash value of 100,000 yen, and the classes employ a laissez-faire policy in which talking, sleeping, and even sabotage are permitted during class. One month later, Ayanokōji, Horikita, and the students of D-Class learn the truth of the system in place within their school... Lançamentos The series has been published under 's imprint since 2015; as of January 2018, nine volumes (including two short story collections) have been released. LN Vol 01 cover.jpg|Volume 1|link= Volume 1 da Light Novel LN Vol 02 cover.jpg|Volume 2|link= Volume 2 da Light Novel LN Vol 03 cover.jpg|Volume 3|link= Volume 3 da Light Novel LN Vol 04 cover.jpg|Volume 4|link= Volume 4 da Light Novel LN Vol 4.5 cover.jpg|Volume 4.5|link= Volume 4.5 da Light Novel LN Vol 05 cover.jpg|Volume 5|link= Volume 5 da Light Novel LN Vol 06 cover.jpg|Volume 6|link= Volume 6 da Light Novel LN Vol 07 cover.jpg|Volume 7|link= Volume 7 da Light Novel LN Vol 7.5 cover.jpg|Volume 7.5|link= Volume 7.5 da Light Novel Mangá The manga adaptation of the series by Yuyu Ichino began serialization in Monthly Comic Alive in March 2016. Thus far, five volumes has been published. Anime The light novel receives a 12-episode anime adaptation of the same name produced by and directed by and Hiroyuki Hashimoto. It's aired from July 12 to September 27, 2017. Spin-offs A spin-off manga titled Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e: √Horikita by Sakagaki has been serialized in the same magazine since June 27, 2017; as of November 22, 2017, one volume has been released. An official spin-off anthology book titled Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e: Other School Days which mainly covered short stories manga by various artists was released on September 23, 2017. Web Radio A web radio show began broadcasting on July 11, 2017, and aired every Tuesday until October 10, 2017. The show was hosted by and , who voiced Suzune and Kikyō in the anime adaptation.Official Web Radio Recepção As of May 2017, at least 500,000 copies of the light novel have been sold over. Thanks to the TV anime broadcast, the series reaches 1 million sales in total and gets a large reprint on August 17, 2017.[http://ln-news.com/archives/58804/post-58804/ ''Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e Reaches 1 Milion Sales in Light Novel with New TV Commercial]Light Novel Reaches 1 Milion Sales Twitter Announcement In the 2018 edition of 's guidebook, the series ranks #19 in category.[https://booklive.jp/feature/index/id/konorano Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! 2018 Edition] Referências Links Externos *Official Light Novel Website *Official Twitter Navegação do Site en: es: id: